H2oVanoss - The Secret We Can't Share
by Live-and-Love-Gaming
Summary: Jonathan and Evan have a lot of explaining to do. What will their friends think? Will they be accepted into the cruel society once again? What is the secret? Find out by reading 'The Secret We Can't Share.
1. Chapter 1: Normal Day

**Fanart of H2oVanoss by: H2ovanoss_ a fabulous artist of the H2oVanoss fandom! Their Instagram is all I know of which is obviously: H2ovanoss_  
Follow them if you can, they are going through a tough time right now and I think it would make their day for the constant support! **

This is a story I might have in mind but if it doesn't go as well as planned I'll probably stop this one and end it smoothly, but if you guys think it has potential then I shall *ehem* "keep er' goin!" thanks again -L&LG

* * *

Chapter 1 : Normal Day

He was happy in life, he had the love of his life next to him he loved everything about him. His looks, the way he walks talks to HIM and him only. They were WAIT...NO...they ARE the perfect couple, the couple that would last for years to come...

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL PLEASE OH PLEASE DO IT NOWWW!" someone on the couch said whining.

"Oh suck it up buttercup!" another said.

It was Jonathan and Tyler arguing as usual...

J: "Come on change it!"

T: "I just wanted to see what it was jeez louise..." he mumbled the last parts enough for everyone to hear.

J: "Oke dokie then, you just wanting to see that shit cause you can't get no...lady-m-man." he mumbled enough for only me to hear it (somehow).

We were all watching T.V. , the whole Banana Bus crew: Craig, Tyler, Brian, David, Lui, Marcel, Jonathan, and all didn't do that much, just sit on my couch watching practically all afternoon, just lounging around.

 **(A/N I think that's all of them, cause that is all the peps that I could think on the top of my head)**

C: "Guys you know we should probably do something right? I mean it's like 3:34 or wait I mean 2:34."

T: "Nah its a lazy Sunday Mini, do expect us to be actually going somewhere?"

C: "Yes and I intend for your guy's asses to be up in about 10 or so minutes."

T: "Kay bae!"

C: "WTF was that?"

T: "I dunno, I've seen a shitload of MiniCat _babe._ " he said as everyone in the room wriggled their eyebrows.

L: "Say 'I' if you agree with the ship, SAY I!"

Everyone obviously said 'I'. Although Jonathon and I never really revealed our secret so it was kinda awkward thinking about the ships between our crew. Eventually Mini turned of the T.V. and forced everyone outside. We all decided to go to the park and see if there would be anything interesting to do there. As we got there Mini pulled out a football, basketball, tennis ball, and soccer ball out of nowhere.

J: "How in the hell did you bring ALL of that!"

M: "I have my ways Jon, I have my ways." he says with a smirk.

D: "So what should we play foirst boyz?" he says in the most Irish accent he could ever make.

"I think we should give some football a go, what bout' dat?"

Everyone agreed and eventually we played till dusk, so we went back to my place. To do what you can guess, yes the one thing we are all best known for...Video Games.

We decided to record our gameplay of GTA, even if we have done almost anything in the game possible, but we decided to go home school and play it anyway. At least we had fun doing it and all our separate footage was great every single second meaning not much editing, YES!

J: "I'm tired."

C: "Same..."

T: "Yeah we should get goin' its like 11:45."

C: "Yeah see yah guys soon." Mini then left with Tyler

 **(A/N the shipped peps live together or that the fact it is easier to have peps live with each other I'm that lazy XD)**

L: "Yeah lets go Nogla."

D: "Help me pack our shit!"

B: *Yawn*

M: "Move your ass Brian, lets go! I wanna go to bed!"

And soon it was just me and Jon. Alone. Together. **(A/N Definitely not what you think if your all thinking that xD)**

"Man if they found out that we actually live together."

J: "They'd be bombing us with ship shit, I like theirs, but I like _our_ ship even more." he said with eyes of a passionate flame.

"Jon you know we can't do that now hehe, we have to edit unless you want to do them tomorrow _MORNING._ "

J: "Ugh morning fine." he said sassily

After we were done editing we both then took our clothes off sleepily, ready for bed.

J: "mhhm, so snugly Evay-Bear, even Teddy Bear can't be as snug, as you."

I chuckled "Well then whats going to happen to Teddy Bear?" I dangle Teddy Bear in front of him.

J: "No! He's still mine PLZ!" he then gently picks Teddy Bear off my hands and hugs it tight.

I pecked quick on the lips "And your MINE still!"

J: "Oh no! Teddy Bear halp!" he giggled

I flipped him on the bed so I was sitting on top of him.

J: "Oh no Teddy Bear we're trapped! What do we do!?"

"I know what _you_ should do"

J: "And what is that? Hmm?"

I got off him and said "go to sleep ya goof that's what."

He giggled, we settled down and we both instantly fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **Hours Later**_

J: "Evay wake up.." he said oh ever so gently and sweetly.

"I don't wanna!" I whined

J: "Come on we got to go to the convention with the guys remember?"

 _ ***Last Night***_

 _"Move your ass Brian, lets go I want to go to bed! **And we have to get ready for the convention tomorrow with everybody.** "_

 ***Back to da Present***

"I must of zoned out or something."

J: "Well yes apparently you did."

"Well then lets get ready!"

J: "What do you think I was trying to get you to do?" he laughed

"hehe ugh *yawn*..." I said tiredly

After getting ready and shit we called the guys on our Skype group chat.

 _[Fake]Vanoss has entered the chat room_

 _[FaKe]H20Delirious has entered the chat room_

 _[Fake]Vanoss: Ready ladies?_

 _[fAkE]I_AM_WILDCAT: Who isn't?_

 _[fake]Terrorizer: I'm not! :(_

 _[FaKe]H20Delirious: Hurry your ass up!_

 _[XD]Lui_Calibre: He's probably putting his makeup on XD_

 _[DDN]Daithi_De_Nogla: OMAGAD HURRY UP!_

 _[cows go moo]Moo_Snuckle: Guys all of us are not even there yet lol XD_

 _[FaKe]Vanoss: Yeah guys whats the rush?_

 _[DDN]Daithi_De_Nogla: Its gonna be packed man we can't just pass through floating above peps, like gods!_

 _[FaKe]H2oDelirious: Yeah I guess Nogla has a point_

 _[XD]Lui_Calibre: Nogla right? What! How is this happening?_

 _[XD]Lui_Calibre: Oh no I think he's coming into my room, oh shit!_

 _2 minutes later_

 _[DDN]Daithi_De_Nogla: Sorry guys I just gave someone a bish slap._

 _[XD]Lui_Calibre: ow X3_

 _[mini]Mini_Ladd has entered the chat room_

 _[mini]Mini_Ladd: the ship has sailed XD_

 _[DDN]Daithi_De_Nogla: Oh shit god dammit..._

 _[fAkE]I_AM_WILDCAT: Omagad! LOL, So Mini when did you get into the fics?_

 _[mini]Mini_Ladd: Since we got home and you fell asleep ;D_

 _[fake]Terrorizer: Back I'm ready!_

 _[Fake]Vanoss: bout' time you slow bitch XD_

 _[FaKe]H2oDelirious: yeah lol_

 _[cows go moo]Moo_Snuckle: LETS JUST MEET THERE ALREADY! GOD DAMMIT!_

 _[Fake]Vanoss: ok alright..._

 _[Fake]Vanoss:_ _lets get a MOOVIN hehe_

 _*Chat then explodes with 'lol'* and eventually we all start to get going to the convention._

"Man am I funny or what?"

J: "No your not."

"But that was funny!"

J: "No it wasn't FUNNY! It was HALARIOUS!"

"Oh you!" I then kiss him on the cheek and I start to drive us both to the con. But then again I had this feeling that we were being watched, I didn't feel safe, but with Jon here it made me just brush the thought away to the side.

* * *

SOOO I want to hear some thought please, I would love the reviews so I can see how I'm doing with this chapter. Please tell me all your thoughts and I'll see if your reviews would make this story any better. So far this story is not planned, I kind of just went for this because I was bored...and yeah I just have to think about the plot along the way.

AND THANKS TO **Slimsy.69** once again for helping me get most of the plot! Check his stuff out!

Once again checking out till the next chapter -L&LG [:p]


	2. Chapter 2 : Paranoid

Chapter 2 : Paranoid

* * *

I couldn't help but feel odd when we left, like someone or something was watching us. I stopped at the red light, waiting to see green, and felt it again, I turned to the left of me and to my relief it was just a cute small Corgi puppy looking at me, and its owner sitting there waiting for the light to turn green as well. I just felt...odd about it.

J: "Something wrong?"

"Hmm?...oh...it's nothing..."

J: "After knowing you for how many years, you really think you can pull of a lie on me?" he giggled

It was nice to hear that signature giggle of his, it isn't like any other, it also calmed my nerves a bit.

"Mayyyyybee, hehe"

J: "Come on, out with it." he gave me that little, adorable pouting face. I couldn't resist he _always_ gets the best of me.

"Ok, I had or have this feeling that someone keeps watching us. Since we left the house I could like sense it or some shit."

J: "And why would anyone be 'Watching us'?" he said quoting with his fingers.

"I don't know that's what I'm worried about."

J: "Calm down Evay there is no need to be stressed out on it, come on do you really think someone is gonna stalk us like a big creep?"

"I soppose not...but that MIGHT be a possibillity!" I chuckled and he laughed, god damn that laugh gets me every time.

* * *

 **Unknown POV:**

'So what I saw last night, was GROSS! Like WTF I never knew! I had my suspicions but I NEEDED the PROOF. I have it in memory but they won't believe me without visual proof, so I need to get a camera. If I even if I photo edit them together like I saw them, there would be no point in showing them, since I can't do shit like the _pros_ I need to keep a low profile once I get into the con today,  
I must not let them know about me and my suspicions...'

* * *

 **Normal POV(if you still don't know this pov you need help child, it's Evans duh):**

I had to just had to relax and just go to the con, answering everybody's questions, that's it. Then just converse and give them autographs. Then later the guys and I can just hang out there, and enjoy the con for the rest of the day and maybe-

J: "Come on we have to get to the guys already!" he started to drag me out of the car in the middle of my thoughts

"I know, I know calm down...bae." I whisper in his ear and earn a giggle

* * *

We eventually get to the con and find the guys after 5 minutes of looking. By the looks of it we were the last to arrive.

M: "Where the fuck were you guys?"

D: "Why the fock did it take soo long breh?"

B:"Lets go! Come On!" he said in a Arnold Schwarzenegger voice

That made everyone look at him and laugh, but then afterwards we were pestered with questions.

J: "CALM THE FUCK DOWN ALRIGHT?!" we all tuned directly at Jonathan. He looked expectiantly at me, so I started.

"Guys...we were in traffic so-" I was yet interupted again

D: "See what did I tell ya, you should have came-" **(A/N hehe get interupted Bitch! no jk)**

L: "SHUT UP WE GET IT!" he exclaimed in his squeaker voice

*Another wave of laughs*

B: "Godd Dammit guys LETSA GO!"

With that everyone just shut up and followed Brian toward our area of the con. We arrived 10 minutes later after going through the crowd of people. Damn Nogla was really right, we should have came earlier, with this much people we could be here for hours, but WE will do it for the fans. So hours later we finally signed off the last thing our fan gave us and called it a day and went walking around, but of course some people didn't make it to our con and we just signed extra stuff, cause we actually care for our subs. But I swear I feel eyes on me. I think Jon noticed,

J: "Dude whats up, you keep looking everywhere."

I tried to dodge the question "Ugh, what do you mean? I'm just looking at everything at the con..."

J: "I've known you too long Evan, of course I know that there is something up."

*damn he's good* **(A/N not like that! plz don't keel meh)**

We started walking away from our group, since they stopped at one of the shops, so we could talk in private "I don't know Jon I just feel a presence looking directly at me, **us**.

J: "Come on your just being parinoid, and the fact you have a lot of subs means that maybe if there are people looking at you it maybe your, OUR, fans or what ever. So just relax, we are on a day out with the guys."

"Yeah, yeah maybe your right..." I exhaled to show how worried I was Jon then gave me a peck on the cheek, to be honest it made me feel a lot better and worse at the same time. What if someone saw us?

Jon then patted my face and started to head back to the guys, who were talking about what to get and bring back to their houses to make it look awsome or something like that.

We returned to my house to play some games and the feeling kept bugging me, I'm just gonna try to ignore it.

 **Unknown POV:**

'He, no _they_ still don't suspect a thing...that's good. Man when the time is right I could ruin them. But I still have second thoughts would this be too much? Nah, they deseserve the truth...people NEED to know! I'm probably doing them a favor so they won't have to say or announce it. When? I'm stil unsure but I will do it one day, mark my words I WILL do it...'

 **Jonathan's POV (yeah getting some Jon pov :j ):**

So we went to Evan's house and started looking at fan mail and junk. But the one thing that caught everyone's eye was their version of a piggy bank. I gotta say kudus to the fan that made this for us, each of us had a version of our self.

"Dude these are amazing!"

Evan: "Right?!"

C: "Dude I love mine!"

D: "Same ere'!"

T: "Ima stuff all da cash in dis piggy."

So after looking over at all the fan stuff we decided to play _Who's Your Daddy?_ , cause why the fuck not? After a couple of switching up players and rounds, it was me and Nogla versing eachother.

"LOOK! It's Daithi De Baby!"

D: "DAMN! It's Poifect!" he said in the cringiest Irish voice he could make

Everyone kept laughing their butts off. At one point Craig frikn kept laughing and he turned completely red like a fucking tomato. But I swear I saw Tyler take a quick picture of Craig and put his phone away quickly. But I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Evan: "Dude did you just take a pic of Mini?"

D: "Yeah I tink I saw that!"

T: "Fuck Off! its for m-memories...duh..." **(A/N What do you think? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

After that we kinda ignored the fact he took a picture of Craig, and yeah. But then I started to notice he got a lot quieter and stopped being near Mini. Evan noticed and gave me a smirk, I did the same back.

* * *

 **Evan's POV:**

After playing a few more rounds we decided to take a break.

"So dude I could see a shitload of ACTUAL MiniCat back there!"

D: "I know right?" the funny thing was he wriggled his eyebrows and everyone followed his lead.

T: "Shut up you fuck boys!"

B: "Mhm tension...it a fucking sign!"

J: "What do you mean man?"

D: "You idiot Evan gave a big clue and I gave the other clue!"

J: "...ugh...hehe...what?"

D: "OH FOR FUCK SAKES! MINICAT! SHIP YAH KNOW!" when he yelled louder it made him sound even more Irish it made everyone go into laughs yet again.

J: "Oh, ok. I get it."

C: "Seriously you guys?"

L: "hehe"

"Ship confirmed!"

C: "How the hell does that make it confirmed?"

"Because Tyler took a picture of you dying and red a a tomato, didn't you see?"

C: "Ugh, no? I guess I didn't"

Everyone just laughed, I'm starting to question and think about if the guys are ok with gay people...because in the _future_ I plan to reveal our secret to them, and I want to make a good impression about _us_.

* * *

 **Marcel's POV**

Everything that happened just now, I was completely weirded out I mean I have nothing against the so called 'ships' they make of each other. But I honestly don't 100% agree with it. I maybe overacting but I think everyone took it as a joke, so I guess that's fine with me.

* * *

 **Tyler's POV (A/N What Tyler POV 'alright!')**

So that just happened...so...everyone kinda got suspicious. I _had to_ keep away from Mini for awhile, to keep it low. I mean I took a picture with _everyone_ in it. Well I guess Mini was more in the picture. Maybe I should have said for everyone to get into a group picture. BUT then again I don't want to act like the photo mom. I can't do anything without being noticed by the guys. I'm still trying to figure out things for now...I just need time alone, so I'm just gonna keep quiet.

E: "So dude I could see a shitload of ACTUAL MiniCat back there!"

D: "I know right?" the funny thing was he wriggled his eyebrows and everyone followed his lead.

Then Mini kind of questioned it too...and I still kept quiet, not wanting to be noticed at the time.

E: "Because Tyler took a picture of you dying and red a a tomato, didn't you see?"

I started looking away.

C: "Ugh, no? I guess I didn't"

I'm just glad Craig didn't see, what would he have thought if he _did see_ me taking the damn photo...

But in the other hand, I saw Lui sitting there mumbling something to himself, something's up.

* * *

Reader: (o v o) - so what's gonna happen

 **Author POV:**

 **I need more...I need a better plot. *is too lazy and busy* But can't keep writing. So hey there! you made it to chapter 2! yay -_- I need to write more I frikn swear, sorry for the long wait guys I would hate waiting, believe me I know considering I'm currently waiting for like 5 stories to be updated (TvT) I have the need to read! (yeah I said it XD) So I wanted to have more in each chapter, but since I'm so busy I can only write so much, I initially wanted at least 2,000 words in each chapter, at least I have fun with it 'write'! Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy! OK enough with my crumby jokes and all that**

 **-L &LG out! and about (ᵔᴥᵔ)**


	3. Chapter 3: Le Troll and What More?

Chapter 3: Le Troll and What More?

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

*le next day*

Everybody decided to stay at Evan's house since they all were going to the con for the next couple of days. Everyone woke up to get ready, eat breakfast, and leave to go. And yet everybody didn't listen to David(Nogla) to go early.

 **Evan's POV:**

"For fuck sakes!"

D: "What did I fock'n tell ya?!"

C: "Why does Nogla always have to be right?"

We were all in a packed space at the con trying to get to our destination, when suddenly I heard a fimiliar laugh...it was that troll Bodil40, also known as Martin.

* * *

 **(A/N if you do not know who he is then remember to read the A/N in the end of the chapter)**

* * *

"Who the hell? Bodil?!"

Bodil40: "Heyyyy" says in Bulgarian voice

"Dude what are you doing here?"

Bodil40: "What do you think?"

"So you came all the way from Bulgaria to go to the con?"

Bodil40: "Yeah, honestly I got bored there and came here with...Double!" **(A/N nothing racist intended)**

Double: "WAZZAP?!"

T: "Who the hell is that?"

J: "Let us introduce you to this troll: Bodil40!"

Bodil40: "Or you can call me Martin, whatever works for you."

Double: "And I'm Double or Ryan." he said cheerfully.

"So you both are here why?"

Bodil40: "I just told you: The Convention."

"Yeah but nobody, just suddenly comes all the way from Bulgaria, picks someone up from Canada and comes to L.A. just for a convention."

* * *

 **(Late A/N they are in L.A. if ye didn't know (:3)**

* * *

Double: "But! We're here now!" he then happily raises both his arms making a 'v' **(A/N you get what I mean right?)**

D: "So what and why EXACTLY are ye here? Not to be rude but in a friendly matter."

Bodil40: "Well Double and I haven't recorded or talked to you guys in like a full on year, so we decided to try to find you guys since we BOTH were so god damn bored out of our minds!"

Everyone then chuckles.

L: "So you've found us! Too bad we couldn't have kept in touch after the 'Big Black Out'." **(A/N not real, just for story)**

Bodil40: "Yeah...but hehe we're here now."

M: "So whatcha been up to man?"

Bodil40: "So I've kinda stopped using my Bodil Gaming channel and focused on my main channel, making videos, thats about it. But then like almost all my subs wanted me to go back to Minecraft, so I played 'Build Battle' with Baki, and since I havn't played MC in a while its been really fun."

J: "Sounds like you've been enjoying yourself, good to catch up."

B: "Shall we walk and talk ladies?"

M: "We shall!"

* * *

So after conversing with Martin and Ryan, we decided to walk a bit more into the gaming area **(A/N of course)** , where we saw a bunch of new merch we haven't seen before. So everyone got excited and split up looking for shit, well except me with Jon, and Matin with Ryan. We kinda had our buddy system going so there was Lui and Nogla; Tyler and Mini; Marcel and Brian. Jon and I then went looking for shit to. Jon then picked something up and admired it for a full minute and like analyzed it.

"So you gonna buy it or what?" I chuckled

J: "Yeah, yeah just making extra sure there's nothing wrong with it."

"Why is that?"

J: "I'm going to give this to Cartoonz."

"That's nice, come on it looks fine, there's a lot more things you can pick, if your not sure."

J: "Ok, but I'm still buying this Venom figure for him."

"It does look amazing, I bet he's gonna post it on like Insatgram or something."

J: "Yeah..." **(A/N He actually did, just to put that out there ;D good luck on finding it, it ACTUALLY looks amazing!)**

About 2 hours later we all met back up, with a butt ton of shit to bring home.

We all went to my place, but then I asked where Martin and Ryan were staying, they told me they just got a hotel for a week. So then everybody parked their cars got into my house, and opened shit up.

* * *

After a while we chatted about games we've been and have been playing, just catching up with Bodil and Double, just having a good time, Until I felt it again...the presence. I slowly started to reach for Jon's hand, he turned and looked me right in the eyes, and nodded, signaling for both of us to talk in private.

J: "Again?"

I nodded

J: "You think everyone should head home?" he rubbed the side of my arm **(A/N How comforting :3)**

"No, no everyone is having such a good time catching up, I wouldn't want to ruin that..."

J: "Well ok, it your decision. And hey don't you worry about it. Okay?"

"Ok"

He kissed my cheek gently to my lips, both of us just standing there for a moment comforting each other, well mostly him comforting me. But then when we stopped, I swear I saw a flash for a split second.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?"

J: "See what? Your probably just paranoid yet again."

"Right..."

J: "Just try to relax ok?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

I think I fell asleep on the couch because as soon as I heard a loud noise, like an air horn, I jumped and tried to get up, but instantly got smacked in to face with a hand, with whipped cream. Oh but did they know whoever did that, should know _mistakes were made_.

Bodil40: "Oh SHIT!" he then laughed his ass off (like usual) with his Bulgarian laugh, but goddamn I swear if you heard it go off once you'd end up dying on the floor. That's how funny it was.

I then heard a high five as I got the cream outta my face, I saw Jon and Bodil high fiving. Jon's gonna get it tonight.

"YOU FUCKERS! I WAS TRYING TO TAKE A GODDAMN NAP!"

I could hear the whole house echo, from the laughs from everyone.

Double: "That was some funny shit!"

T: "OMAGAD I'm dying!" he said as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

D: " **#smackcam** " **(A/N yesh I did that :D )**

J: "Oh no Bodil! Look at what **_you_** did! You put cream on my favorite face!" he said while laughing his ass off.

M: "What was that Delirious?" he questioned him.

J: "Huh what, I said that Bodil put cream on his face?" he said quickly, and put a finger to his mouth, signaling him to quiet down. So the blame could be put on Bodil? Well it was obvious on who did it.

Bodil40: "BUT **_YOU_** were oviously the one who did it!"

J: "But I didn't have the _idea_ to do it!"

Everyone then looked at Jon's hand, he obviously did it. But I believe him when he said he didn't have the idea. Bodil that troll *XD* of course he would think to do that!

"You both are trolls!" I laughed, so did everyone.

It was nice for everyone to enjoy themselves, just gives me a warm happy feeling. Soon everyone got tired and got on the couch with all their stuff, had their buddy and slept near them. While they were doing that Bodil and Double said they had to go, since they've already paid for the hotel, we understood, so they left saying "We'll catch up more tomorrow!" and said their good byes.

* * *

Jon and I went to our room and got ready for bed. We snuggled up to each other even if we weren't cold, because we both knew we would never leave each other, even if we wanted to, not like that was gonna ever happen.

J: "I had a great time today, did you?"

"Of course I did, our friends were there, and the fact there was a surprise today of Martin and Ryan was addition to my happiness. Then again there was the 'smack cam' incedent...but all in all I had a great time, with **you**..."

I reached for Jon's hand and kissed it, putting it to my face.

* * *

 ***Three days later***

 **Evan's POV (A/N yes still, this story is mostly his POV)**

We were at the house getting ready for today. I called Bodil and Double to come over, since they said it was their last day here before they leave for Canada and Bulgaria. It was also the last day to go to the con, so we got ready, and the doorbell rang.

M: "I'll get it! Oh wazzup Bodil, Double!"

Everyone then said 'hey' and they said 'sup' in return.

J: "Our last day with you guys!" the funny thing was he faked sniffled, hehe cute.

Bodil40: "Aww I wanted to le troll you guys more! *XD* "

Everyone at the same time and tone said "Oh you troll." at that very moment we all stared at each other and laughed, technically dying.

We spent the whole entire day wandering looking and buying here and there, until the crew saw a gay couple.

M: "Eww that soo GAY!"

"Something wrong?"

B: "Dude it's just so weird!"

L: "Yeah I know."

After that I knew at that very moment...our friends...would never accept Jonathan and I as a couple. Knowing that they would hurt us vocally. I **must keep** **us** a secret. If it was revealed, I swear to god all hell would break lose, ruining our friendships, and breaking us apart...

* * *

M: "Evan? You don't at all seem...grossed out by it..."

L: "mmhh..." he mumbled to himself, with me barely hearing him.

B: "Dude, something's up."

Bodil40: "Just leave him alone guys, god."

Double: "You guys need to chill."

J: "Why are you so nosy at this time?"

"GUYS IT"S NOTHING. LET"S GO." I said as I dragged Jon with me.

Nogla, Tyler, and Mini just came back from a food vendor.

D: "Guy's why is Evan and Jonathan walking away from us?"'

T: "I think shit just broke loose."

C: "What did you guys do?!" he questioned sternly.

M: "We were wondering why Evan didn't get grossed out by 'gays'."

T: "You guys have problems."

Bodil40: "Don't look at me, Double and I were siding with Evan."

Double: "Yeah."

T: "Well whatever you guys did, Evan seems pissed off, because of it."

L: "But...why oh why...did he bring **just Delirious**?" he smirked

D: "It's about time you focken' talked!"

Double: "What?"

B: "What is it Lui?"

M: "Come on tell us."

L: "Why, oh why?" he said as he held up a camera "Would you like to find out?"

* * *

 **So you've made it this far? How is it? Oh and so Bodil40 is a hilarious YouTuber who is Bulgarian and is just overall funny. He is friends with this other YouTuber know as 'Mr360Games', real name Ryan, nickname Double. I was just rewatching his old 'Bodil40 Gaming ;)' videos and decided to put him in the fanfic so yeah. He was (or still is) known as the King of Laughs and/or Parkour King, built/played parkour maps, and played with Vanoss's crew (for a bit on his Bodil40 Gaming ;) channel in 2014), and SkydoesMinecraft way back. But now he plays a 'butt ton' of and I honetly miss the 'ORIGIONAL' Bodil, but hey it's not my decision... So yeah if your interested in watching him just search up 'Bodil40' on YouTube. (that's his main channel)**

 **-L &LG out :3 and sorry for long A/N**


	4. Chapter 4: 'New' Years Eve

**So this is going to be a short fast chapter for New Years so, HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! I felt like I should have done some 'special chapter' for Christmas, so instead I'll be doing one for New Years. It may be a bit late but still going to upload this on New Years, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: 'New' Year's Eve**

* * *

 **Jonathon's POV:**

Evan dragged me with him near the bathrooms, and leaned on the wall, out of the sight of our friends, at least that's what we thought.

"What is going on with you?"

E: "They are being asses."

"What?"

E: " *sigh* I hate it when they like 'push' me for answers I don't want to answer..." he turned his face away from me and stared at the ground.

"Come on they are still our _friends_ , you have to understand, tend, and forgive them. That is what being a great friend is all about. You do think your _**still** _ great friends right?"

E: "I-I guess, I mean I just think they're just dicks sometimes...I just think _one day_ if they keep acting like the way they are, I'll-I'll not want to be friends anymore..."

"Come on, your over thinking it."

E: "If you say so."

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at the group (3rd POV) :**

L: "Why, oh why?" he said as he held up a camera "Would you like to find out?"

The crew gathered around Lui for an explanation. Once they were given the explanation they wanted, a picture, all gasped in shock, some horrified.

M: "Holy mother of god!"

B: "I think I now know why Evan brings only Jon with him now..." he said mysteriously.

L: "It's obvious you dumb fuck." he stated.

The rest were silent, still in shock, but Lui, Marcel, and Brian.

B: "Well what if it's not true! What if your doing this for **_us_** not to like them as bros anymore?!"

L: "Don't believe me then we should see what they're doing now."

They all went toward the direction the two went, and to their surprise, shock, and disbelief, they saw to lips meet every so gently and quick.

 **(A/N basically a peck on da lips)**

M: "GAYS! Lui was right!"

B: "HOMOS!" he said with a mouthful of shock.

Evan and Jonathan parted quickly and only stood with shock and worry on their faces.

E: "U-Ugh, we c-can explain..." he shakily stuttered.

Jonathan was trying to hide himself behind Evan.

M: "WHAT THE HELL GUYS?"

L: "exposed..." he shook his head in disapproval.

B: "Gay." he said disgusted.

T: "FUCK OFF THEM GUYS!"

D: "Seriously? Guys we are grown ups here, for FOCKS SAKES!"

J: "I see what's going on here just because Evan and I are gay, we are not welcomed to the group again? JUST BECAUSE OF YOU FINDING OUT?!"

Bodil and Double suddenly came into view.

Double: "What the hell is going on?"

Bodil40: "Dog fight?"

L: "These two are fucking gay!" he pointed out.

Double: "Problem?"

Bodil40: "..."

M: "We-"

Evan: " 'WE' WERE JUST LEAVING!"

Evan signaled for Jonathan to follow, and he followed, staying by his side.

C: "You guys FUCKED UP."

T: "YOU DUMBFUCKS RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP WITH JONATHAN AND EVAN!"

D: "THEY ARE MAD AT ALL OF US, EVEN IF _**WE**_ DIDN'T DO ANYHING!" he said pointing to himself, Tyler, Craig, Martin, and Ryan.

L: "Well sorry if we don't like or accept 'gays'." he also said pointing to him, Marcel, and Brian.

C: "Can we argue somewhere else?" everyone looked around themselves, seeing dozens of people looking in their direction. Everyone just turned to the exit and went to their cars to argue once again.

* * *

 **Evan's POV:**

I got into my car with Jon, starting it up immediately.

"WE DON'T FUCKING NEED THEM." I said boldly.

Jonathan just sat there emotionless.

"Jon?"

After a few moments he spoke: "Not all of them disagreed..."

"...yeah I guess we still have Tyler, David, Craig, Ryan, and Martin."

J: "Martin and Ryan for only today though..."

"We'll have them over, to say good bye, and the other three come over at the house to talk."

J: "I hope it goes alright."

"Me too."

* * *

 **Tyler's POV:**

"It's been hours!"

C: "It's only been...yeah technically 2 hours."

Double: "They'll need time after what these 3 have done." he said sternly gazing at the direction of Lui, Brian, and Marcel.

D: "None of this would have happened if Lui never got out hid STUPID CAMERA!"

L: "Hey you guys deserved the truth! I had _good_ intentions... " he crossed his arms

"GOOD INTENTIONS?! WHAT GOOD HAS IT CAUSED!?" I put a fist near his face.

Lui flinched and coward: "Well you guys got the _truth_."

D: "We didn't need to know that! That is **their _personal_** life"

"Shut up, I just got ma text from...Evan? He..wants ONLY me, Craig, David, Martin, and Ryan to come over. Hmm seems like for obvious reasons ehem."

Bodil40: "Tell them we're on our way" he hopped into his car with Double with him.

L: "What about us?"

D: "Think about what you said to your _friends_ , or should you even call them that."

Marcel. Lui, and Brian just stood there dumbfounded wondering where to go. I didn't care, they broke **_their_** friendships not me or the rest. Don't worry Evan, Jonathan we will be there.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Tyler, Mini, Nogla, Bodil, and Double arrived at Evan's house. Jonathan greeted them in awkwardly, gesturing them to the couch. After discussing the incident and clearing the clouds of false information, Evan and Jonathan only stayed mad at Lui, Brian, and Marcel. Afterwards they told them that they would stay away from the crew for a **vey long time**. Although Tyler begged them to stay but could not persuade the two to stay even for New Years. They both needed time away from the guys in general, time to heal, just to feel better by each other, themselves. Time passed and all of them said their goodybyes, especially to Martin and Ryan.

Bodil: "Please don't get even more fucked up ok?"

Jonathan: "Hehe we'll see" both hugged and switched people to 'goodbye' hug.

Double: "I'm gonna miss you guys!"

Evan: "Well we're not going to be on social media for a while, so we're gonna make a video about it...so the subs don't get to worried, for both our sakes..."

T: "Careful out there, ok?"

D: "Oh don't be gone too long."

C: "Who am I kidding WE ALL WILL MISS YOU!" everyone came into one last group 'goodbye hug'.

J: "See you fuckers." everyone chuckled.

Everyone was standing in the driveway, waving.

* * *

It was 10:57 pm, everyone was at the community park, waiting for the 'New Year'. Evan and Jonathan saw people who came early for a good spot, to start fireworks once it was officially 2016. But however they were not staying long, for they would stay on the road for how ever long they wanted, due to their grudge and feel of betrayal of their 3 _**previous friends**_. As they drove through the night, they began to hear the words 10...9...8...and so on. They to counted along to the radio and finally...HAPPY NEW YEAR! This was gonna be the first Year without the guys. How would they come back? What would happen if they came back? Could they ever be forgiven? How long will they last on the road? All these questions raced in the heads of Evan and Jonathan, for they looked at the road/journey ahead of them...

* * *

 **Sorry for the short, I thought I needed to write for New Years so yeah. HAPPY NEW YEARS! Tell me your New Year plans, suggestions, anything! Hope everyone has good luck for 2016! I sure hope I do!**

 **L &LG out (:3) Happy New Year) -Zoidberg**


	5. Chapter 5 : Where Roads Take Us

Chapter 5: Where Roads Take Us

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

That was it, they just sat in the car and soon enough it was New Years. Jonathan and Evan decided they should _**try**_ to celebrate it in some sort of way. And so they did, they went out to eat anywhere, went to a local park, and just sat there to think about what they did in the past few days. Eventually they left the park and kept on driving on the road again.

Its been a week and they were just...driving, to who knows where. But where ever it was, it was pretty damn far away. Considering the climate had changed dramatically, to snowy weather. Evan thought and mostly stayed silent during the trip, it kept Jonathan thinking.

 **Jonathan's POV:**

Ever since we left LA Evan's been pretty quiet. I mean he just sits there in front of the wheel, like he had duck tape on his mouth. I mean eventually he would talk at times about the roads and other stuff, but I know Evan would talk more than just a couple times per day. Something has got to be up.

I thought silently while Evan was driving away. I just sighed and went back on my phone playing games, looking at how much our social media has blown up, since our depart from YouTube for awhile. It was crazy...people...real-...*sigh* really missed us.

For example there were tweets like:

'The whole crew isn't the same anymore',

'At least Tyler is there trying his best to keep up the good spirits',

or even 'Everyone laughs because Evan and Jon are or...were there...to make anything even more hilarious'

I kept scrolling through my phone on Twitter reading all the 'we miss you guys, please come back' kind of Tweets.

I did miss the guys, but at least I can text them...but it isn't the same...

* * *

 **Evan's POV:**

I just drove.

That was it.

Yes.

Just road.

No traitors.

No people to judge us.

And NOBODY to hurt us.

Just me and Jonathan.

Alone.

Just us and the road for now...

Parts of me wanted to stop the car into a halt and turn back, to return to the guys, and say that I was sorry for overreacting. But...I didn't. I kept driving, and driving, and driving. I think I forgot where I was headed to. Then a signed appeared:

'You are now entering Canada **eh** '

 **(A/N hehe I had to XD nothing bad intended, of course)**

.

* * *

 **Evan's POV:**

"Home sweet home..." I sighed.

J: "Are you sure this is a good idea? Being so far away from the guys?"

"You know what _some_ of them did, of course it's a good idea...well not entirely, but an idea. _We_ need time away from them and you know it."

J:"I suppose..."

J: "AND, it's about time you fucking talked."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess."

* * *

We arrived at my parents house, and finally taking time in a good, long stretch. My parents welcomed us inside, as we brought some of our stuff like: travel/duffle bags, laptop bags, like on-the-go stuff. It was nice to be in my childhood house, brought back some good memories...then reminded me of the good memories I had with our group. I shivered at the thought of it, and decided to push it to the side.

 **Evan's Family:**

Mom: Marline

Dad: Shaun

Sister: Mae

Marline: "So, how are you two?"

Shaun: "Yes, and why are you guys all the way over here instead of LA?"

"Well, we were in some sort of argument about our...ugh...sexuality...with...our friends."

J: "It was pretty bad...I mean they _were_ really close to us..."

"Well only some of them were against us, most were ok with us."

Mae: "So you two didn't tell your friends about you two, being a thing?"

"We were going to one day."

Mae: "Ugh huh, sure." she says it in a sarcastic tone and I sassily reply:

"Omagawd, shut up, your only 13 and I'm 23. You don't know how to deal with problems like **deez**." **(A/N:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **)**

Mae: "I...ugh...shut up Evan." she put her hood over her face and went back to her phone, to hide her face.

Everyone in the room chuckled. It was a great idea to come back home, well to _my_ home.

* * *

 **Jonathan's POV:**

It's really nice to spend time with Evan's family. It warms my heart that everyone so far is having a great time. I guess Evan was right, we needed time away from the guys. I mean I love the dudes, ehem no homo, and all...but fucking Lui, Marcel, and Brian just-just hurt us, Evan and I as a couple. I or _we_ as a couple need time to heal I guess, and spending time with his family sounds like a good idea, and it is.

* * *

 **3-4 days later**

 **Mini's POV:**

So everything with the guys have been pretty quiet lately, and we **all** know the reason, I mean everyone's ok. One day out of nowhere Lui chimes in with a Skype group call. Of course Jon and Evan didn't pick up, but the rest of us did.

L: "I just wanted to say-"

T: "You guys fucked up." he said sternly.

L: "HOLD ON, before everyone says shit!"

The call went silent...

L: "Ok, so I or I mean Brian, Marcel and I have been conversing and junk...I realize that **I** myself and the others were being and acting like kids-"

D: "Omagad you guys **are** fockin kids."

L: "Please wait, so we all want to apologize."

M: "Yeah, sorry..."

B: "We're sorry..."

"I for one think none of us can accept it until Evan and Jonathan do."

T: "Yes, same."

D: "I agree."

T: "Then it's settled, **I'm** going to call Evan and Jonathan and see what they think."

"That seems fair enough."

D: "Well see if the consequences are or will be bad enough, it is up to them."

* * *

 **Yay chapters, sorry for short chapter. AND it is late because of school, I mean I'm getting busier everyday. And I come home tired with homework, a lot of you guys know what I mean right? So yeah hope you guys understand, and sorry for the long waits. I revise them most of the time, do HW and study (somewhat), and other stuff like chores, etc. So I'll try to get some chapters done.**

 **-L &LG out and about (:3)**


	6. Updates

Sorry Guys for not updating! I have been pretty busy. School is a pain, and the fact I'm getting pretty tired each day is not helping. So this weekend for Lincoln's B-Day through Presidents Day I should be able to update on both stories on my account. Thank god for the presidents, I salute to them! So I hope you guys understand and Happy (early) President's Day!

-L&LG Out and About!

(:3)


	7. Chapter 6: Convention

Chapter 6: Convention

 **:**

 **:**

 **Tyler's POV:**

:

I called Evan, he answered and said that he and Jon still needed time away from the guys. Sadly I tried to persuade him and Jon to come back, and join us for this coming convention, but eventually I gave up. I told the rest of the guys the news, since they were still on a different call, eagerly wanting in on the intel.

"Annnnd they're not coming back for a while..."

D: "HWHAT?"

L: "esh *clearly guilty* "

M: "Dude..."

C: "Welp all we have to is wait..."

"Obviously. "

"I just hope...they come back soon..."

:

 **Evan's POV:**

:

*long sigh*

J: What's wrong?

Clearly Jon had just come in after Tyler called. He leaned on the wall and waited for answers.

-I didn't respond- But put my hands on my face and sat there.

J: Hello? Whohooo!

He was waving his hands in front of my face. I started to cringe, trying not to give in, on Jon's actions.

J: CA! CAW!

Ok that bird-like attempt got me.

"W-What was...t-that?"

I say in between a giggle fit.

J: Hehe my hoodini call!

"Your hoodini call?"

J: Yes.

"Ha, But why?"

Jonathan then gave me a look. A look only meant for the ones you could "joke" around with. He smirked.

J: So...I CAN GET DAT ASS!

Jonathan then got off the wall and tackled me on the bed I was sitting in.

"Omagad! JON! Haha, ok, ok!"

He then sat on top of me and kissed both of my cheeks. I laughed and struggled to get free, but couldn't, because of the fact Jon was holding both my arms above my head. He saw my struggles, but only smirked.

J: So what you tryin' to do Evay-Bear?

"I'm...*struggle* trying to get up...you cute idiot, hehe"

J: Aww don't say that Evay.

"Okay if you don't release me I won't tell you the news!"

He giggles and then releases me, from his warm comforting grasp.

J: Ok ok, I letcha go, what is it?

"Ehem, so before I was 'rudely' interrupted the guys...well Tyler called.

J: Soooo?

"So, they were all wanting us to come back."

J: Did you tell them where we are?

"I decided not to...probably for the best."

J: Yeah I guess I agree, did they want us for a specific reason?

"Well now that I think about it...yeah I think it was...a...convention yeah! An upcoming convention.

J: Now I wish we were there, cons are always so fun to go to...

"Well...maybe there is a way we can..."

* * *

 **:**

 **Craig's POV:**

:

We were all getting ready for the con, when I accidentally ran into Tyler changing. I blushed and as quick as I could ran back out. I suppose Tyler saw me. As soon as I 'thought' I was ok, it felt like I went to hell and back. I felt Tyler's arm on my shoulder...I didn't dare move an inch. He then slowly turned me, to face him. I noticed that he was still in his boxers...What he did next...was something I didn't expect...

 ** _:_**

 ** _(A/N: yes Ima leave you hanging there (_** ** _͡_** **** ** _͜ʖ ͡_** ** _°)_**

:

 **David's POV:**

:

Lui and I were ready for the con, AND like always we were ALWAYS the first ones there.

L: Ugh, why are we always so frikn early?

Lui's complaining was hilarious, if I'm lucky he'll do his squeaker voice.

"Well we got here faster, and the fact we are first, and du other fact that we didn't go through so much traffic, just to park our car."

Lui in his squeaker voice: Well I guess, but we are gonna wait here for like two hours.

Yesss! Got emm ta do it!

"Welp too bad. We gonna wait here at this exact spot!"

L: hmpff fiiiiine!

:

 **Brian's POV:**

:

"MARCEL YOU READY YET!?"

I kept calling him over and over, below the stairs.

M: HOLD UP, YOU FUCKER!

I was sitting on a chair in front of the stairs, when all of a sudden I see Marcel stumble and totally fall over trying to, what it seems like, rush down the stairs. Marcel you dumbass.

M: OH SHIT! Ow...I defiantly 100% legit, didn't fall...

"Ehh haaa yeaaah right. Pick your ass back up and let's go!"

M: But why we leaving soo early?"

"To beat Nogla and Lui, duuuh!" I laughed.

As soon as he got back up and got to the car I tried as best as I could to make it to the con before anyone else, to beat them there...I was defeated, by FUCKING NOGLA AND LUI AGAIN! God dammit, next time I'll be there first, next time...

:

 **Craig's POV:**

:

I felt his warm breathe on my face. Heart beat, after heart beat, I could hear his and my own. He had a thoughtful look on his face, after probably 5 seconds he did do something. He then lifted his hands toward my face then... _started to repeatedly pat my face_. I squinted my eyes from his hits.

"GAH what the fuck? WHY?"

T: Sooo next time knock on the door, **before** strolling in.

"BUT there was **no door**!"

T: Well you could've knocked on _something_.

" agh my face..."

Tyler then smirked at me : We're you expecting something different?

I blushed a deep shade of red, while Tyler took off his shirt in front of me, to put on a different one. I guess he noticed my blush cause you would or wouldn't belive what he fucking did...that asshole.

After putting on his shirt, Tyler fucking went so close to me. I mean yeah I did like him close, but NOT IN A FUCKING AKWARD WAY LIKE THIS, NOT LIKE THIS! I backed up, to the wall. I clearly didn't want to do this right now, how he always fucks around with me, and how he teases me practically all the time. Is it a sign he's giving me? If so I would give in, however I'm not fully sure yet. If I mess things up, and it was supposed to be a joke then I don't wanna fuck our friendship up, and make it awkward. AAGH I THINK TOO MUCH! But he's just so close, it's not even funny. But all, of a sudden he asked me:

T: What do you think...of me?

I was puzzled, astonished, and confused. Did he just ask, what he thinks of him? What kind of fucking question is that?

"U-Ugh why do you a-ask?" I was stuttering so much I didn't even know how it came to be like this.

T: I just want to ask Mini...what do you think, if you have something, I think I would know what it is.

His voice was so soft, it reminded me of how soft a cat was, hehe Wild _cat_ , but seriously, I think I know where this is going. Now I can finally take the wheel.

I gave him a puzzled look: Are you asking, what I think your asking?

T: I know you know the answer, I see how you look at me. I see the difference between how you look at me and the others.

At this point he started to lean against me on the wall, we were practically breathing the same air. And without letting me answer he slowly put his hands on the wall near the sides of my face. Now this was getting extremely heated. I just didn't know what to do. I mean one day I accidentally run into Tyler changing, and the next thing I know is that we are having a heated conversation, against a wall, God dammit. He all of a sudden slowly put his face into mine, joining our lips as one. After realizing what had happened I slowly gave in, was Tyler just horny today or what? I didn't expect that he'd go to me. After that thought I didn't think he _loved_ me at all. As quickly as I could I tried to break myself apart from him, it was hard, not gonna lie, I loved every second of it too, but I had to let go.

"Ok, whoa. Tyler? Why? What in the fuck? Are you messing with me?" I slowly and gently pushed him off me.

 ** _:_**

 ** _(A/N Ima do it again)_**

:

 **Lui's POV:**

:

"Look who finally got to show up..."

I sighed in relief, I was so bored just going through my phone, and doing whatever on it.

B: Goddammit Nogla how do you always get to places first?!

N: I have my ways Brian, I have my ways...

"Where is Tyler and Craig? They should've been here by now."

M: Egh who knows.

* * *

:

 **Tyler's POV:**

:

Mini and I were walking down to the convention, side by side, neither one of us saying a word. We headed up to where the rest of the guys were at, they all looked at us expectantly.

B: Ugh where the fuck were you guys?

L: Dude Nogla and I were like waiting here for like 2 1/2 hours! AT THIS EXACT SPOT.

M: I sear if we don't hurry up to our area Lui is gonna lose his mind.

D: Well we were here the earliest.

L: OMAGOD SHUT UP.

B: Sooo...what happened, why you guys late?

C: Ugh we-

With a casual look and voice I said "We were caught in traffic, yeah it got...packed."

Everyone stared kinda awkwardly at me, but then shrugged. I sighed in relief, that could have gone smoother.

L: LET'S FUCKING GO ALREADY!

B: Come On, Come On!

And with an impatient Lui and a Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonator, we were off to our convention area.

* * *

:

 **Marcel's POV:**

:

We were headed to our spot, early of course, maybe by an hour, so we wouldn't be drowned with fans. Once we got there we were greeted by a nice young man.

Man: Oh welcome! You made it an hour early that's great! So hi I'm Stanley, but you can call me Stan.

Everyone: Hey Stan!

:

 **(A/N totally not from** ** _Gravity Falls..._** ***cough*)**

:

Stan: Ok, so did anyone tell you the agenda for the hour con?

 **:**

 **(A/N: Idk how cons work so just go with this)**

:

Everyone: *looks at each other* nope

Stan: Ok, so first you guys will welcome fans get them comfortable, and that stuff for them to settle in...right. That will probably take 30 minutes to an hour so we'll see how that goes. Next all of you will do your introductions, once all your guy's fans are fully settled.

*Everyone then nods their head, showing that they are fully listening*

Stan: Afterwards you guys will talk to them, update, whatever you like, and so forth. And later you guys will go on Twitter and ask, answer, and talk to people there live. Sound good?

Everyone: Sounds good to us!

Stan: Ok then let's get prepared!

 _~1 hour later~_

:

 **3rd POV:**

:

As an hour or so went by, fans started to pour into the room. Everyone looked excited, Marcel, Criag, Brian, David, and Tyler were all at the entrance of the room, quickly shaking hands with everyone, as quick as possible. Once everyone was seated, the con had officially begun.

:

 **David's POV:**

:

Stan: Welcome, everybody to this years con! *hand claps* So today we: I_AM_WILDCAT formally known as Tyler...

Tyler then stood up, and smiled and waved then sat back down. Everyone practically did the same thing.

Stan: MiniLadd also known as Craig, BasicallyIDoWork known as Marcel, LuiCalibre also known as Lui, DaithiDeNogla known as David or Nogla, and last but not least Terrorizer known as Brian.

Once we all sat down we started to get them updated.

T: So...just to start this off...has everyone heard the big news lately?

There were a little amount of hands raised, so Tyler continued.

T: Some of you do know this some of you don't so I'll break the news to you...Evan and Delirious are taking a brake from the gang...

Everyone had their mouths gaped open, gasping, mostly shocked, and confused. Brian then stepped up to the plate and took over.

B: We obviously won't go into further detail other than they both...needed some space, but however don't be starting up bad rumors! Everyone knows that people hate that stuff.

Craig: So in the meantime it will just be us for awhile.

Someone raised their hand, a young girl to be exact.

Girl: When do you think they will be back?

All of us looked at each other...then I decided to respond.

"Well we don't actually know, you see that's still their choice and they haven't told us. Probably when they are ready."

-Another hand was raised in the distance-

"Yes you sir in the fedora."

Sir: "Why did they leave in the first place?"

"And again we cannot answer anything very personal...so now we will move on to the next topic."

Minutes after talking about games and video updates like _Far Cry Primal_ , more _G-Mod_ and so forth we went to go ask some questions on Twitter.

 **:**

 **Twitter**  
'Hey guys some of the gang is here in a con, so Tweet us any questions, for us to answer LIVE, to those of you who were not able to come!'

"Annd post, now it probably would take only a few seconds for people to-oh here we go 100+ already, let's get reading!"

I showed the phone to the other guys so we could read off questions we chose:

 ** _:_**

 ** _Question 1:_**  
 _User: When will Vanoss and Delirious come back?_

:

"Ok so we kinda already answered this, so sorry we must move on, because we only have 20 minutes left, before we leave."

After 10 minutes of looking for a different question we found one and quickly read it aloud.

 ** _:_**

 ** _Question 2:_**  
 _User: 'Do you guys ship any of each other TOGETHER?'_

:

T: Ugh...well we-

"Oh my fuckng God, YUS!"

C: Of course Nogla is mainly the only one who does the shipping, he even got his girlfriend to be part of shipping.

"Hey Mini..."

C: What?

"Your next _."_

Everyone in the crowd then looked at him and Tyler then back at me. I saw, then nodded.

"Yes people MiniCat!"

M: OK so still on the shipping topic do you guys remember Nogla's 'H2oVanoss Ship' video?

B: Yup that's how we all fucking found out he was gonna ship everyone.

"Hey! I didn't ship _everyone_!"

B: Yeah right.

"You wanna be?" We all cringed until we got another Tweet so we checked it. When we saw who it was from it was from-

:

Evan?

:

"Guys, guys I just got a tweet from Evan."

Immediately everyone in the whole room shut up, once they heard the name 'Evan'. I read the tweet aloud:

:

 ** _Tweet from Evan_ :**

 _Hey guys, so since the convention was to far away to attend to, Delirious and I will watch you guys live and answer questions from where we are at, so throw anything at us!_

Everyone in the crowd went bonkers! There were questions everywhere. Then Stan told everyone to settle down.

Crowd: "We? Us? Where and what are they doing?"

Stan: "Please! Everyone take a seat, the guys will answer any further questions, but please just sit down and be quiet!"

:

-Silence-

:

 **Tyler's POV:**

:

So Evan and Delirious decided to somewhat come. Hmm I guess that works.

D: Okie dokie then does anyone have any questions for Evan and Jon?

All of a sudden a butt-load of hands stood high and tall. We chose only 2 because of the little time that we had.

 **:**

 **1: Evan why did you and Jon leave the gang?**

Evan's Tweet then showed up on the screen above us.

 **:**

 **Tweet from Evan:**

 _Well we didn't LITERALLY leave the group, we just went for some time away from them._

 **:**

 **2: Why do refer you and Jon as us and we? Are you two at the same place?**

...

 **Tweet from Evan:**

 **:**

 **Jonathan's POV:**

:

"Do you think we should"

E:"You know I think we should stop hiding ourselves, and let the haters hate, the whiners whine, and just live OUR lives. What do you say to that?"

"You know what yeah! Let's live OUR goddamn life! We're only in our 20's once!"

:

 **Lui's POV:**

:

 **Tweet from Evan:**

 _"Yes, we are both in the same place. The same city...the same house...even the same room...it's time we all told you, we are dating...and we won't care what the haters will think. We only live our 20's once and hopefully nobody will ruin them for us! So if you support us, thank you for accepting us. But if you don't...well go fuck yourself, I'm just kidding, but seriously we are us and you are you."_

In a matter of seconds that one tweet was being retweeted and liked so many times, everyone in the room was speechless. Than all of a sudden there was cheering, clapping, all sorts of things. I don't think there were any haters.

T: So they gave themselves out, I'm proud for them.

C: Who knew that they would do that today?!

About an hour after the con and shopping all of us walked towards our cars. Tyler announced that we have somewhat 'meeting' at his house. We all agreed, and kept walking. And I swear out of the corner of my eye I saw Craig and Tyler holding hands behind the crew, although THIS TIME I won't saw a word...

 **I am so sorry people this chapter was LONG overdue. I just was so busy and lazy throughout the months. BUT NOW HAHAHAHAHA I finished the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **-L &LG out and about!**

 **(/:3)**

 **Zoidberg: I'm back 2**


	8. Chapter 7 : Expectations

Chapter 7: Expectations

* * *

 **Evan's POV:**

"So do you really we should go _back to them_?"

J: "No, I think we should wait a bit longer THEN come back...or just wait it out."

We were at my parents house, just chillin, when all of a sudden I get this text, and an abrupt phone call. It was Tyler, I happily picked it up, quieting down Jon.

"Hello? Tyler? What's up?"

T: "Oh hey ugh, you guys got a minute?"

"Well duh, I'm talking to you aren't I?"

T: "Ok, ok. So the guys and I were in a _**group**_ call and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who was in the call?

T: "Everybody."

"So what the hell is up?" I said sternly, clearly not too interested

As soon as I said that Jon's head perked up, wanting in on the call. We were in a Skype call, so Jon could then join in easily, and listen, on his phone.

T: "So...the three idiots wanted to apologize and-"

"AND they had you do it!?" I raised my voice loud enough for my family to hear, accidently. They peeked behind the hallway, but I gestured them to go away, and they did, after a couple of attempts.

T: "Hold up, Hold up! Before you get pissed and shit. They want to meet back up, I'm just sending a message, yah know. We also didn't accept their apologizes, since like they told us and junk. So it's Jon and your decision. And once that decision is final, we will support it."

J: "Hmm."

"Well thanks Tyler, we'll be there as soon as-"

J: "WE GET OUTTA CANADA!" Jon blurted out excitedly, for some odd reason

T: "WHAT THE FU-YOU GUYS ARE ALL THE WAY IN CANADA?! Damn dude, never thought they would drive you guys that far away!" he said will a mouthful of humor

"Ugh, yeah. Kinda went to the family for this situation."

J: "Yeah, Evan's family is the best!"

All of a sudden we heard giggles and shushes, from the hallway. We both turned and realized we forgot we were not alone, in the house.

"Hehe, yeah so we'll talk to you later 'WildCat'!"

T: "Alright man, see yo ass here in da CA!"

Then the call ended, and we were both stuck with Marline and Mae looking at us expectantly. Annnd of course we would have to explain and catch them up on what just happened.

* * *

 **David's POV:**

So the whole group waited until Tyler stopped chatting with Jonathan and Evan. They were just finishing up, when all of a sudden Joe starts getting at my slipper.

"Dammit Joe! SIT, SIT, NONONONONO!" **(A/N Joe is Nogla's puppy if yah didn't know)**

C: "Haha! Go get em' Joe!"

T: "What the fucks goin' on?" he just got his headset on after the call. Everyone's facecam was on so they all saw me 'playing' tug of war with Joe, for the slipper.

L: "Hehe, funny."

"JOE, DROP, DROP!"

A wave of chuckles and giggles passed through every one as the camera dropped to the floor revealing: The cute, fluffy, playful, Joe vs. DaithideNogla!

M: "hehe, Daithi-de-poor-puppy-trainer!"

B: "Nice one."

T: "Dude, haha, get you dog under control, we got to discuss things."

"IT NOT THAT EASY!"

C: "Dude Joe is a fucking puppy and-"

"-AND he may not seem much but he sure can yank and pull the shit out of you!"

Everyone laughed till they were crying, since Nogla's sentence did not make sense...like usual.

After the cute Joe incident we went back to the topic.

T: "Hehe, ok, ok enough of 'Rise of the Joe' we-"

Lui then spoke up in his squeaker voice: "See Joe rise up against the evil/poor owner: Daithi-de-poor-puppy-trainer!"

"OH FUCK OFF, ALREADY!"

B: "hahahaha!"

T: "SIT DOWN, YOU FUCKS!"

The chat went silent after a few seconds, of calming down.

T: "Alright, so BACK ON THE TOPIC! EHHEEEEM! Jon and Evan...are in Canada as we speak, and they are going to get their asses back here as soon as they can. So don't expect them to come here so soon."

"Damn, that's like...really, really far away."

M: "No shit Sherlock."

T: "Yes, and some three fucks drove them all the way there." he said calmly

The three then stopped looking directly at the face-cam, and looked at their desk, obviously ashamed of what they did.

"Ok so...now we just...wait?"

M: "YES."

T: "So...any one want to play a game?"

"YESH!"

T: "AND yes the three of you can join in, whatever we are playing."

All of a sudden there was a spark of hope in all their eyes, as we picked to play H1Z1, after continuous arguing, of what to play.

* * *

 **Jonathan's POV:**

So we were packing all our shit up, from Evan's parent's house, and yet I felt as if I had been only here for a day or two-

E: Hey Jon can you help me with this box?!

"Ugh yeah sure thing!"

As I picked the box and a few other last remaining things Mae ran up to me.

Mae: Awe! Why do you guys have to leave so soon!

"Well we got to get back to our friends and don't worry we'll come back and visit or you guys can visit us, sound good?"

Mae: Well yeah I guess, but that's gonna take FOREVER!

She only then pouted and I just patted her head and was confronted with Evan's mom Marline.

Marline and her husband Shaun then came up to me while I was packing the car.

Marline: Ha she's never had this much fun with anyone...you guys better visit soon.

Shaun: Yes and take care of Evan will you? He can be quite a handful.

Evan just laughed and packed the car and closed the back.

"Haha, yes I will just like a baby!"

Mae then came running to us for a hug, and soon we all had our good bye hugs and were in the car.

Marline: YOU GUYS BETTER VISIT SOON! REMEMBER!

Shaun: DO COME SOON!

E: BUT WE'RE TOO LAZY!

Mae: THEN WE'LL VISIT YOU!

After continuously yelling goodbyes we were off to California!

* * *

 **A/N: SOO SORRY! So future chapter will probably fillers and yeah THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO STLL READS THIS SHIT!**

 **-L &LG **


	9. UPDATEEE

Recently I've seen some people who have followed some of my stories and sorry to bring your hopes down but...I won't be writing anymore. I just don't have to determination to continue any of them. Maybe in the future I'll look back and start the stories up again. I don't know I just don't write anymore, but you know I just go on Instagram: live_and_love_gaming now so yeah welp goodbye .


End file.
